Puppet
by Kirtasha
Summary: ¿Qué puede pasar cuando Arthur tiene en su poder un muñeco vudú de Antonio y la reunión acaba de empezar? SpUk. One-shot.


Bueno, finalmente retorno a fanfiction una vez más y después de bastante tiempo. Esta historia viene con mucho retraso para la usuaria **hethetli** que en su momento expresó su deseo de que hubiera un fic con esta temática. Lo hice cuando aún estaba en el instituto y cuando empezó el verano estaba muy dispersa y pensé "ya lo subiré" xD El caso es que aquí está, que digo yo que ya era hora de tener algún fic nuevo de esta pareja porque vamos, entre la poca gente que la shippea y que encima la mayoría no se anima a escribir de ellos mal vamos *se va a llorar por las injusticias de este mundo* También quería decir que esperéis La Cenicienta SpUk version, estoy trabajando en ello. Y para los interesados en el fic Sácame de la crisis (no sé si los habrá siquiera), veo malos pronósticos con esta historia. Tengo una pequeña idea de por donde llevarla pero no me siento con las fuerzas de continuarla habiendo proyectos más interesantes en mi cabeza, pero quién sabe, puede que algún día la continúe, supongo que después pondré en el _summary_ que está detenida o algo. Y nada más, no sé si alguien leerá el fic pero si lo hace espero que le guste y que no le encuentre demasiadas idas de olla (?). ¡Besos!

* * *

 **Puppet**

—Ah…

Inglaterra trató de recuperar el aliento. Sus manos estaban calientes a pesar del frío del sótano. Sonrió y agarró el muñeco de nuevo, colocándose sobre la estrella invertida de seis puntas que había pintado en el suelo con una tiza de extraños componentes. Volvió a recitar el conjuro e imprimió la magia de sus manos sobre el muñeco otra vez, concentrándose en la imagen de aquella persona.

Sintió que el títere cambiaba su esencia y dejó de concentrarse. Soltó el muñeco en el interior de la estrella y abandonó el sótano aún con el aliento robado.

.

.

Bostezó. Deseó volver a su casa y refugiarse en su cama unas pocas horas más, pero debía estar allí con el resto. La reunión aún no había empezado. Los países andaban de un lado a otro charlando entre ellos, otros, como él había hecho, se sentaban y organizaban sus papeles, revisaban el móvil o trataban de desperezarse.

Francis estaba a su lado, extrañamente silencioso aunque, seguramente, lo más probable fuera que él también estuviera demasiado cansado para hablar.

—¿Te apetece un café? —sugirió al francés mientras se levantaba.

—Ay, sí. Gracias, _Antoine._ Con leche, por favor.

—Pero ven conmigo, capullo.

Francis le puso ojos de cachorrito y Antonio lo dejó estar, dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo. Por el camino se encontró con Inglaterra, que acababa de llegar al edificio con su maletín negro bajo el brazo. Por alguna razón no le devolvió el saludo y eso le extrañó. Se giró sin comprender y creyó descubrirle mirándole, pero no sabía si eran imaginaciones suyas.

Ignoró lo que había pasado y recogió los cafés de la máquina, aunque hubiera preferido tener algo dulce que comer también.

.

.

Bostezó. Anoche se había acostado tarde pero había valido la pena. Antonio reía y charlaba con un café en las manos. Tan sólo el verle ya era una delicia, le dio un poco de pena que fuera el objetivo de su entretenimiento particular. No era un acto de maldad, ni mucho menos de venganza, pero necesitaba probar el hechizo en alguien y Antonio había resultado ser la mejor opción. "Y con lo inocente que es, seguro que no se entera de nada", pensó.

Sacó el muñeco vudú discretamente de su cartera. Era un muñeco simple, relleno de algodón y cosido con tela. Las cuerdas castañas en la cabeza, la camiseta roja y las piedras verdes que tenía por ojos recordaban a la representación humana de España. Tenía que asegurarse de que nadie lo viera, lo manejaría siempre bajo la mesa.

Una nueva carcajada de Antonio llamó su atención. ¿Cómo debía empezar? Más bien, ¿funcionaría siquiera? Hacía mucho tiempo que no practicaba la magia del Caribe, y tampoco es que fuera su especialidad. Sintió una punzada de decepción al pensar que podría no surtir ningún efecto.

Antonio estaba bebiendo un café. Quizás podría… no, no iba a salir bien. Aunque por probar… dio un rápido tirón al bazo derecho del muñeco observando, atónito, la escena ante sus ojos. Cuando se fue a llevar el vaso a los labios para beber un trago, su brazo se movió involuntariamente pero de una forma tan natural que realmente parecía hecho a posta. El café había salido de la taza directo a la cara del francés y Arthur no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

—¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! —exclamó Francis horrorizado. Por suerte el café ya no estaba caliente, pero la verdadera tragedia era el desastre que le había hecho a la camisa de Armani.

—Ostia, tío, perdona. No sé qué me ha pasado… —dejó la taza en la mesa y empezó a buscar un pañuelo para secarle.

—La gente no va por ahí tirando el café así como así —le regañó rozando la dureza.

—Lo siento, de verdad… —siguió secándole la camisa sin mucho éxito.

Su expresión se mostraba contrariada por sus acciones y roja por la vergüenza. Inglaterra no esperó que Francis se enfadara tanto, el pobre Antonio le estaba dando pena. Agarró el brazo izquierdo del muñeco y lo estiró en la dirección contraria con más suavidad que la vez primera. Antonio retiró el brazo lentamente.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué dejas de secar? —preguntó mucho más calmado.

—¿Eh? —miró su mano aún con el pañuelo agarrado y frunció el entrecejo.—No lo sé.

El rubio suspiró.

—Está claro que hoy no es tu día... —dijo y se levantó de la silla.

—¡Espera, ¿a dónde vas?!

—A por la camisa de repuesto.

Antonio torció la boca, ¿qué coño le había pasado? Era como si no pudiera controlar su cuerpo, y encima había hecho enfadar a Francis. Apoyó los brazos en la mesa y hundió la cara entre ellos. Inglaterra sonrió contento, el muñeco funcionaba después de todo. ¿Qué más podría hacer? ¡Un abanico de posibilidades se abría ante él!

—Guardad silencio, vamos a empezar —Alemania se levantó retocándose un botón del traje y cogiendo unos cuantos folios que descansaban en la mesa.

Francis entró en la habitación llevando una camisa más bonita que la anterior, si cabía. La reunión comenzó.

—El primer tema a tratar será las reformas de la política agraria para el próximo año…

Arthur pasó la yema del índice por la nuca del muñeco; acto seguido Antonio se llevó la mano al cuello para rascarse suavemente. Luego, pellizcó el botoncito que hacía las veces de nariz y, como esperaba, el castaño se pasó la mano por la nariz varias veces, como quien quiere evitar un estornudo. Pellizcó las dos orejas: Antonio se rascó ambas con las dos manos con molestia y Arthur intentó aguantar la risa. No podía ser que no se estuviera dando cuenta de nada…

…aunque si no se daba cuenta de nada quizás podría probar otras cosas. Se ruborizó sólo de pensarlo. Por supuesto que no podría hacer eso. A ver, que sí podría pero… empezó a sonreír con maldad imaginando todo tipo de situaciones, pero se regañó mentalmente por aquello. Llegó a la conclusión de que podía jugar un poco mientras no se pasara de la raya, de aquella forma su moral quedaría intacta.

Mojándose los labios instintivamente pasó uno de los pulgares por el torso del muñeco, levantándole la camiseta en el proceso.

La expresión de Antonio cambió poco a poco. Dirigió su mirada con extrañeza a su abdomen, donde sentía una sensación cálida y agradable, como si recibiera caricias. Pasó la mano por encima de la camisa, pero no sintió nada. ¿Qué le estaba pasando aquel día? El calor del abdomen pasó a su cuello, haciendo que placenteros cosquilleos recorrieran su espina dorsal, y de allí se desplazó a sus muslos… ahogó un suspiro.

—¿Te ocurre algo, _Antoine_? —Francis le llamó la atención desde unos cuantos sitios hacia la izquierda, distrayéndole completamente.

—N-no. Nada. No te preocupes —susurró sonriendo. Al menos Francis ya no estaba enfadado con él.

Se acomodó en la silla, pensando que aquella extraña sensación había desaparecido por fin, sin embargo, tan rápido como lo pensó las caricias volvieron a sus muslos, extendiéndose como las de un buen amante. Abrió las piernas instintivamente cuando la calidez subió a las caras interiores muy lentamente. No, no quería que llegara allí… fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera pasando, si alcanzaba esa zona…

Arthur tragó saliva encontrándose con una garganta seca. Tenía ambos pulgares sobre las piernas del muñeco. Estaba a un movimiento de mano de tocar aquel lugar, y si lo hacía no sólo no sabía las consecuencias que podría acarrear, sino que existía la posibilidad de que le descubriera. Y si le pasaba aquello en medio de toda esa gente, seguramente moriría de la vergüenza. No obstante ahí estaba España. Y cómo estaba España.

Cualquiera que se fijara un poco en él vería que algo le pasaba. Una expresión inusual, la cara roja, las manos intranquilas sujetando los papeles con fuerza… se desabrochó entonces un par de botones de su camisa y tuvo que dar un golpe en la mesa. Aquello era demasiado, pareciera que le estaba tentando a continuar. Ahora que había visto aquella piel morena ya no podía parar. Subió los pulgares y tocó aquella zona.

La reacción fue tan deliciosa que casi no se la creyó. El castaño había dejado escapar un gemido de sorpresa y sus piernas se habían cerrado de sopetón. Aunque trataba de mantener una expresión neutra, el color de sus mejillas y el ceño levemente fruncido delataban que algo raro le pasaba.

Comenzó a masajear en círculos y con otro dedo acarició el torso del muñeco. Inmediatamente el cuerpo de Antonio se tensó y se inclinó hacia adelante, tapándose la boca y apretando un boli con la mano.

Aquello no podía estar pasando porque sí, ¿pero entonces cuál era la causa de todo? Quizás se había tomado algo, o le habían echado algo en el café…

—Ah…

Ahí estaba, Antonio empezaba a calentarse de verdad. Ejerció más presión sobre la zona sin dejar de acariciar la espalda.

—Joder —dio un golpe en la mesa.

—España.

—¿Eh?

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Se encontró con numerosos pares de ojos observándole. Alemania le había llamado la atención y se irguió involuntariamente.

—Sí, estoy bien… —dijo rascándose la nuca e intentando aparentar normalidad.

Arthur trató de ocultar una sonrisa. Quizás debería ser algo más precavido, dejaría de molestarle durante el resto de la reunión.

.

.

—…y con esto concluimos la reunión.

Se oyeron algunos suspiros de alivio y el chirriar de las sillas contra el suelo. Aquella vez no tenía por qué darse tanta prisa en recoger, todavía estaba sopesando algunos temas.

—España.

Vio que Alemania se acercaba a él con un gesto ligeramente preocupado.

—¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Estás enfermo?

La picardía de su vena _punk_ le aseguró que no podía perder aquella oportunidad. Metió la mano en la cartera buscando el muñeco y lo sacó de nuevo, escondiendo las manos bajo la mesa.

—¡No, no! Sí estoy bien, hombre —contestó con naturalidad, pero su expresión cambió en medio segundo al comprobar que aquella sensación tan extraña volvía a invadirle.

Se llevó la mano al estómago donde reaparecieron las caricias y el germano posó la mano sobre su brazo.

—Si hoy no te encuentras bien deberías irte a casa... —aconsejó con buena fe al verle de aquella forma.

De repente se puso más recto que un tronco y apoyó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Alemania, acercando su cuerpo al suyo.

—Alemania… —susurró acalorado en un tono extrañamente sensual y ligeramente sorprendido.

—¡¿Q-qué ocurre?! —alcanzó a preguntar ante lo inesperado de la situación. Llevó las manos a la cintura del moreno por inercia, quería apartarle. Sin embargo, Antonio se juntó más a él, pegando sus caderas.

—Ayúdame, Alemania… —susurró ya próximo a sus labios.

—¡¿Qué te ayude?! ¡¿Pero c-cómo…?! —se había sonrojado hasta las orejas mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de solucionar aquello.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, sintió una mano cruzarle la cara. Antonio le había dado una hostia.

—Eh… —siendo ya capaz de apartarse, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Alemania no hizo nada. No dijo nada. Se quedó en el sitio, como un árbol plantado.

—Bueno, mejor me voy… —salió corriendo de allí dejando para la memoria de los países presentes una de las escenas más extrañas que habían visionado en su larga vida.

Por su parte, Arthur se tapaba la boca muriéndose de la risa. ¿Se había pasado? No, en absoluto.

Antonio salió al pasillo sin detenerse, topándose con Francis.

—Eh, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó extrañado por su comportamiento.

—Me he insinuado a Alemania.

—¿Qué? ¿Tan mal estás de dinero?

—Y después le he metido una hostia.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—¡Ayúdame, Francis! No sé lo que me pasa hoy —lloriqueó agarrándose a su camisa.

—Venga, que no pasa nada… —abrazó a su amigo pensando en lo raro que estaba aquel día. Era como si no tuviera control sobre su propio cuerpo.—A lo mejor le ha gustado. ¿No le iba el sadomaso?

—No sé… —murmuró más interesado en el abrazo del francés que en el tema de conversación.—Francis… ¿podemos ir al cuarto de baño?

El rubio asintió y se dirigieron allí siendo observados por Inglaterra.

.

.

Abrió el grifo y se lavó la cara con agua fría. Francis se había apoyado sobre la puerta de uno de los baños, con actitud pensativa.

—¿Y qué es lo que dices que sientes?

—Pues es como si mi cuerpo y mi mente no se correspondieran.

—Entiendo. Creo que ya sé lo que ocurre…

En ese momento, Inglaterra entró en el baño y comenzó a lavarse las manos ajeno a los dos.

—Venga, dime —le instó a seguir Antonio.

—Olvídalo —cambió de tema.—Oye, Inglaterra. ¿Qué te ha parecido la reunión?

—Las reformas no me parecen mal, pero creo que Alemania pide mucho. Bueno, como siempre —respondió de forma natural alcanzando una toalla.

—Ajá. ¿Y qué opinas del vudú?

Arthur dejó que su máscara se resquebrajara y alzó la vista hacia el espejo donde se mostraba el reflejo de un Francis soberbio.

—¿Y a qué viene esa pregunta? —comentó Antonio despreocupadamente.

—Vaya, se me hace tarde…

Francia se posicionó rápidamente frente a la puerta, bloqueando la salida.

—¿A qué estáis jugando? —preguntó el castaño divertido y ajeno a la situación.

—Antonio, por favor. ¡Qué es él quién te está controlando! —exclamó Francis ya algo desesperado mientras sujetaba por los hombros a Arthur, que intentaba huir sin éxito.

—¡¿Cómo?! —gritó el moreno, primero incrédulo, luego furioso.

El inglés logró zafarse de sus brazos y salió corriendo de allí seguido por Antonio, quien parecía poseído por un demonio. Ambos corrieron por los pasillos y las escaleras, ignorando las cabezas que se volvían curiosas para observar aquel alboroto.

Arthur cruzó la esquina y Antonio le espetó, cansado de correr sin sentido:

—¡¿Desde cuándo huyes de esta forma?! —respiró varias veces para recuperarse, esperando una reacción.

Finalmente lo vio salir de nuevo por aquella esquina con una cara algo roja, aunque no sabía si era de la vergüenza o de la carrera.

—¿Q-qué quieres? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos cuando estuvo más cerca suya.

—¡Y encima actúas como si no hubiera pasado nada! —exclamó incrédulo más para sí que para él.—Pero vamos a ver, Inglaterra. ¿Me puedes explicar qué mierda te pasa hoy? —se calmó y se cruzó de brazos también.

—N-nada… —murmuró escurriendo el bulto y llevando la mirada a otra parte, pero cuando se encontró con el rostro amenazante de España se vio obligado a contestar. —¡Sólo quería probar un poco de vudú. ¿vale?!

—Ah…, ¡¿y tenía que ser conmigo?!

Antonio elevó el tono de voz y Arthur se encogió de hombros, sintiendo la culpabilidad. Era muy raro ver a Antonio así de enfadado, y verlo gritar incluso era aún más difícil todavía. No pensaba que se lo fuera a tomar así…

—Lo siento… —murmuró y un segundo después se sorprendió a sí mismo por haber dicho aquello.

El rubio bajó ligeramente la cabeza ya que no quería llevarse el mal recuerdo del rostro enfadado de España. Otra vez. Se quedó esperando que dijera algo, pero sólo hubo silencio.

—De verdad que no te entiendo… —dijo de nuevo para su persona y se desplazó unos pasos hacia la pared, apoyándose en ella y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Suspiró mirando el suelo y luego posó sus ojos sobre Arthur.—¿Qué te pasa conmigo, Inglaterra?

—¿Eh? —levantó las cejas más sorprendido que extrañado. España se había calmado pero tenía la sensación de que la conversación había cambiado completamente.

—Quiero decir… agh… —frunció el ceño con molestia, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.—Si tienes que decir algo, dilo.

—Me parece que no te sigo…

—Mira —le interrumpió—, has tenido prácticamente medio mundo para probar ese muñeco. Dios, ¡podrías incluso haberlo probado en Francis! Así que no me digas que me escogiste a mí sin ninguna razón porque… no te voy a creer eso… —Antonio miró el suelo de nuevo, queriendo ocultar su cara.

Arthur observó aquella actitud aún más sorprendida. ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo? ¿Por qué le estaba preguntando eso ahora? No tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando. Bueno, si le echaba imaginación podía intuir lo que le estaba insinuando, pero preferiría no creer que fuera eso…

Antonio le miró esperando una respuesta, pero la boca del rubio permaneció cerrada.

—Déjalo —terminó por dejarlo estar y se separó de la pared suspirando con decepción.

—Espera —el cuerpo de Arthur se movió sólo y avanzó hasta hacer que España tuvo que volver de nuevo a su postura inicial, dejándolo un poco acorralado al apoyar la mano sobre la pared a la altura de su cabeza.

—¿Qué es lo que me estás tratando de decir? —preguntó más serio de lo normal y mirándole directamente a los ojos.

—Qué si te gusto, Arthur.

Antonio observó cómo los ojos se abrían por la sorpresa y acto seguido la cara se enrojecía.

—¿C-cómo? —comentó después de una pausa, como si no hubiera oído bien o, en todo caso, como si no hubiera querido oír bien.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada pasados unos segundos y entonces Inglaterra reaccionó como si acabara de despertarse.

—¡¿Q-q-qué dices?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Por supuesto que tú no me…! —se alejó considerablemente de Antonio mientras trataba de explicarse no con mucho éxito. Nada nuevo bajo el sol; siempre se ponía nervioso y le costaba explicarse con claridad.

Sin embargo, por mucho que Arthur no conseguía cerrar la boca y detener aquella retahíla de excusas, Antonio, que se había cruzado de brazos, le observaba con una expresión inmutable y neutra.

—¡…así que no te inventes fantasías! Ya sé que te pasas medio día con la cabeza en las nubes, pero no por eso tienes que imaginar cosas raras… —terminó con una media sonrisa que esperaba no se notase tan falsa como él la sentía.

—Ajá —simplemente murmuró Antonio.

De nuevo silencio. Inglaterra empezó a sentir la incómoda sensación que le inspiraba la mirada tan seria como inusual que se había posado en sus ojos.

Cuando Antonio decidió moverse, sintió que se puso rígido sin querer, esperando que pasara cualquier cosa. Se echó a andar y cuando pasó a su lado se detuvo, sin mirarle, llevando una mano al hombro de Arthur y dándole unos golpecitos:

—No me hagas más vudú, Arthur.

Y aquellas palabras que podrían haber sonado amables para cualquiera resonaron como la más peligrosa amenaza al salir de los labios de España. No hacía falta violencia en su voz, el tono frío bastaba para advertir que no se lo tomaría tan _bien_ una segunda vez.

Arthur tragó saliva y se quedó estático mientras oía sus pasos alejarse. Desde hacía años que no sentía tanta adrenalina.

.

.

—Agh…

Otra más. Qué amarga le sabía aquella noche.

—O-otra…

—¿Otra?

Inglaterra le miró mal. ¿Desde cuándo esa rana tenía derecho a meterse en su vida?

—Yo… le gusto a España… —murmuró echado sobre la barra.

—Tú le gustas a España —reafirmó Francis con una copa de vino en la mano.

—Le gusto a España…

Se oyó lo que parecía ser un sollozo ahogado por el típico hipo de los beodos.

—Pero a ti no te gusta él.

—No… —murmuró no muy convencido.

—¿No…?

—Lo sé… no lo sé…

Francis le vio revolverse el cabello a causa de la frustración y del pánico, significativamente mermados por el beso del alcohol.

—¡Pero es que no tiene ningún sentido! ¿Por qué le gusto en primer lugar?

—Creía que te tenías en más estima…

—¡No es eso! Pero es que él… no es el tipo de persona que se suele fijar en alguien como yo —se quedó pensando mientras ahogaba la mirada en el ocre añejo de su copa.—Los dos somos muy distintos, ¿vale? —acabó bajando la voz.

—¿Pero te gusta o no? —preguntó Francis con un tono más apremiante.

—Que no lo sé…

—¿Cómo no puedes saberlo?

—Cállate.

Se echó sobre la barra dándole la espalda al francés y sosteniendo aún la copa en la mano.

Él estaba muy a gusto sólo, no necesitaba nadie que le complicara la vida. Porque tener pareja te complicaba la vida. Y tenías que preocuparte de otra persona y, con los tiempos que corrían, lo más seguro era preocuparse sólo de uno mismo. Era verdad que mentiría si dijera que no le resultaba agradable imaginarse al lado de España; quería decir, claro que le parecía buena persona, y era amable, y divertido, un poco molesto e inocente a veces, pero eso le gustaba…

-M-me gusta que sea tan inocente a veces… creo que es adorable…

—Continúa…

—Y además es una buena persona; pero no como la gente cuando dice que alguien le cae bien y lo califica de buena persona: él es genuinamente altruista, y eso me encanta. N-no miente como nosotros y dice que quiere ayudar para quedar bien ante el mundo, cuando dice algo es porque de verdad lo siente así.

—Vaya, qué revelador…

—Y tiene una forma de vivir… es como si ni siquiera fuera un país. Se ocupa de sus cosas como todos pero lo hace de una forma tan natural… C-con él es como si la vida fuera más ligera, m-más re… ¿relajada? Sí, sin esas malditas prisas…

—Entiendo…

Francis dio un sorbo a su copa dispuesto a dar el golpe de gracia.

—¿Y ya está?

—¿Ya está? —dijo dando un golpe con el vaso sin cambiar su postura.—Está más bueno que el pan: ojos perfectos, sonrisa perfecta, cuerpo perfecto. Es divertido, carismático, inteligente, aunque haga tonterías la mayor parte del tiempo… y encima todavía tiene la bondad de fijarse en mí.

—Entonces te gusta, ¿no?

—…creo que sí.

—Date la vuelta.

Así lo hizo y se encontró con Antonio de pie al lado de Francis: le miraba sorprendido y con la cara roja como nunca antes la había visto. Arthur casi se cayó de la silla al darse cuenta de lo que significaba la situación.

—¡¿D-d-desde cuándo estás aquí?!

—Abreviando, lo ha escuchado todo.

—¡¿T-t-todo?! —en ese momento sus mejillas rojas por el alcohol intensificaron su color.

—Bueno, creo que me voy —Francis se escabulló rápido como una bala, dejándolos solos.

Segundos después España hizo lo mismo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del local.

—¡E-espera! ¡Antonio! —intentó levantarse con la dignidad que pudo, que fue poca, y trató de seguirle el ritmo.—¡Espera! —logró alcanzarle en el último momento y Antonio no opuso resistencia cuando le cogió de la mano.

—Yo… eh… —empezó sin éxito de formar una frase.

Antonio se había quedado de espaldas a él, sin mirarle, pero su mano estrechaba fuerte la de Arthur.

—Gí-gírate, por favor…

—Es que… —su voz sonó mucho más débil de lo normal.

Soltó su mano y se giró tapándose la cara y desconcertando a Inglaterra.

—¿Qué… qué ocurre?

—Es que… —repitió—me da vergüenza… ¡No puedo dejar que me veas la cara! —dijo casi riéndose.—Has dicho tantas cosas buenas de mí que… es vergonzoso—le miró sonriendo.—Oír eso de la persona que te gusta…

—Maldita sea… —dijo en voz alta.

"¿Podría ser Antonio más adorable?", pensó. Lo dudaba. En aquel momento era como un niño. Retiró una de sus manos con delicadeza y besó el dorso, viendo finalmente el rostro colorado de España y su perfecta sonrisa. Luego retiró la otra y el moreno soltó una torpe risa aún muerto de vergüenza.

—¿De verdad piensas eso de mí?

—Claro que sí, idiota, y perdona lo de esta mañana… —murmuró disculpándose.

El rostro de Antonio cambió de expresión al escuchar aquello.

—Le pegué una puta hostia a Alemania por tu culpa —le reprochó sonriendo divertido mientras apretaba sus manos.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Perdona —intentó apagar la risa que le provocaba acordarse de aquello y condujo la conversación hacia temas más seguros.

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa? —preguntó bajando la voz y llevando las manos a su cintura. Antonio rodeó su cuello con los brazos.

—¿Para tomar té? —preguntó jugando.

—Claro. Y después del primero podemos tomar uno más, y otro más, y otro más…

—Eres un viejo pervertido… —susurró sobre sus labios antes de besarle.

 **Fin**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, tengo una última cosa que decir a quien lea esto. **Si tienes alguna idea para un one-shot SpUk y quieres que la escriba porque no quieres o no encuentras el tiempo puedes mandarme un mensaje con la petición, la valoraré y si la encuentro interesante la escribiré. Elija escribirla o no responderé de todas formas.** ¡Besos!


End file.
